At the Beginning
by LikeARunaway
Summary: Yuna and Tidus spend a night remenising about the past, and about the future to come. *Songficcy!*


At the Beginning  
  
+We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you+  
  
Yuna stood at the shores of Besaid, staring out into the setting sun. Blue and Green eyes where scanning the waters. Her mind raced; thoughts of the upcomming battle that would decide their destanies, especially her's. Other thoughts ran through her head: Where would everyone go if they won, what if they lost, would one of us die, and most importantly, what would happen to Tidus? Her face contorted in worry at the thought. ****** Tidus watched as Yuna stood on the beach. Her face was lit by the setting sun's rays making her look like a angel. Tidus wasn't trying to think of what was to come, he dreaded it. The Fayths had set his death. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave his friends. He didn't want to leave Yuna. Tidus shook his head trying to clear those bad thoughts. All Tidus wanted was to go back to the beginning; before all of this happened. Back to the time where they first met.  
  
+No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
This is the start+  
  
All I want Yuna is to make you happy. But how can I do that if I die. I don't want tears or a frown cloud your beautifull face. All I can do now is to spend this last night with you. With a sad smile, Tidus walks up to Yuna and puts a hand on her shoulder. ****** Yuna whirls around to face Tidus' reasurring smile. Her eyes flashed a look of content. Tidus wraps an arm around Yuna's shoulder as they turn to face the sun set. A tear slides down Yuna's face. "Tidus...I can't do this. I don't want to do this, I always cause people pain." "Yuna don't say that, because you don't. If anything you bring people joy...as you did me." Tidus flashed a smile that only he could possess. Yuna looks away with a smile. "I'm scared Tidus, scared. I don't want to lose you. I want to keep walking this road of life...with you. Tidus all I want is to go back to the beginning, when we were happy; without the threat of the world being destroyed." Yuna collapses into Tidus' arms, sobbing. "I was thinking the same thing too, Yuna."  
  
+And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you+  
  
Tidus and Yuna sit and lay back against a log looking at the stars. Tidus was pointing out things that he could see from Zanarkand, and Yuna was telling stories that the people of Spira had made up over the years. They laughed and talked of blitzball and training.  
  
+We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you+  
  
Tidus suddenly looked over at Yuna with a serious face. "Yuna, we shouldn't be afraid of the future; of whats to come. Lets just spend tonight together and talk about the past." Yuna nods solemly, and looks at the stars. "Tidus, lets make a pact. Lets make a pact that we face the future unafraid, and strong." Tidus looks over at Yuna then at the stars. "Yeah lets do that." Holds out his hand as if to shake on it. "Yes lets do." Yuna, instead of taking his hand, hugs him tight. Tidus breaks the hug and pulls Yuna into a kiss. Tidus suddenly points to the sky and they both look up to see a shooting star fall across the sky.  
  
+Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
  
A new love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart+  
  
A/N: Heyy all my loyal fans!!!! I love ya all and thankies for reading this lil story that I made up in like 10 min. (Im a slow typer but my brain goes like mondo fast!) The song by the way is "At the Beginning" from Anastasia, the movie. Thanks for reading and now you can send in all your nice little comments by clicking dis little button rriigghhtt here. |  
  
| | | | \ / 


End file.
